Logan's Damn Claws
by ClassynSassy
Summary: In which Logan's nose is working a little too well. And his stupid claws are the reason he keeps turning Rogue on. Stupid claws!


Logan never had an issue with using his claws. Sometimes he liked it; it was kind of cool. Apart from bringing them out, they had never caused him any harm; they had always helped him win his battles and fight his ghosts. He even started to love them at Xavier's Academy. He started using them more and they stopped hurting when he took them out. His claws were a part of him.

That all stopped soon enough. Logan started hating his metallic claws. He tried to stop using them, but using them had become second nature, so he couldn't help himself from drawing them out. But every damn time he brought out his metallic claws he slowly started to go insane.

Why, you ask, could Logan no longer stand to use his claws? The reason was simply, Rogue. Rogue was always somehow involved.

He was too drunk to notice it the first time in that bar somewhere in Canada. He was too scared for her on the train and when he accidently stabbed her. And of course he didn't notice at the Statue of Liberty, she was practically dead for God's sake. Logan didn't realize it until the day he got back from Alkali Lake and from that moment on his claws became the reason for his living hell. e L

The problem was that undoubtedly Rogue got turned on by his claws and the part that was driving Logan crazy was that he could smell her arousal every time. The first time he noticed he was sure he was wrong; sure that something was wrong with his sense of smell. But he observed next time and he was absolutely sure it was his claws that were doing it. The problem was that he wanted Rogue in his bed and every time he smelled her he had to try and keep the Wolverine from coming out and taking what he wanted.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the Wolverine at bay. One day, like every caged animal, it tried to burst free. It was during the middle of the night. Logan had gone to the fridge to get something to drink, he couldn't fall asleep. The can of root beer he grabbed didn't have a cap so naturally he used his claws. He made a hole in the can to drink from.

That's when he smelled her. He hadn't heard or seen Rogue but he knew her smell; the Wolverine knew her smell.

Logan turned around and found Rogue staring at him.

"Hey Logan." Rogue said and sat at the bar stool facing him. She spoke calmly, normally, like she wasn't aroused at all, which they both knew was a lie.

"Hi, kid." Logan said. It was a defense mechanism, because there was no way Rouge was a 'kid' any longer. It was to remind himself that in the 'real world' she was supposed to be just a kid. But that didn't stop him from desiring her. He wanted to be inside her, the wolverine demanded it.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Rogue said. She'd told him that many times, but tonight was different. Tonight Logan sensed a difference in the way she said it.

"You'll always be a little kid to me." Lie, Logan thought, lie lie lie. There was no way Rouge could ever be a kid in his mind anymore.

"Liar." Rogue said as she moved closer.

Logan lifted an eyebrow and started praying; praying to any kind of God out there that she wouldn't

come a step further. A sigh of relief came out when Rogue stopped. Then the strangest thing happened.

_You want to fuck me. I can see it in your eyes._

It was Rogue's voice, but it was inside his head. Rogue smiled as Logan's eyes widened.

Holy shit, Logan thought, can she read my mind? His question was answered

_When you saved me, you created a bond more powerful than with anyone else I've ever touched. I can't read your mind, but I can sense. The wolverine inside me can sense. _

Logan was on dangerous ground. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible. "Rogue. This is wrong

You're just a kid."

Rogue saw through that easily. She even had the nerve to smile at him. It was a very cocky smile.

_If it was so wrong, you wouldn't be waging a war on the wolverine. You wouldn't still be standing here. We each have part of the Wolverine in us. Mine wants to fuck you and yours wants to fuck me._

Logan could stand it no more. They wanted to fuck and the only thing standing in the way was Logan.

Logan woke up with a jolt. He smiled wrapped his arms around Rogue and fell back asleep. Thanking God that he stopped being an idiot.


End file.
